The Light with Darkness
by Nanri
Summary: He doesn't like guilds but what happens if he gets to Fairy Tail and gets Laxus as his supervisor? BOY x BOY you have been warned :) Laxus D. x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction . I do hope you like it  
I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter One**

Seriously all this hiding from the stupid magic council was getting annoying, but he still didn't want to join a guild with all the annoying people. With the blood from a Pryus, a panther with wings, that is very loyal to its herd. He would always save them and protect them which could get really annoying. Even thought he was in no guild he still got enough missions to live well, even the magic council gave him some missions which were very dangerous or top secreted. So he could complain about his life accept that he had to join a guild but he managed to avoid this for almost eight years, so he wouldn't stop now.  
His next mission was for a rich guy whose daughter was kidnapped he had to get her back and smash the complete building where she was inside. That sounded like fun, to smash things is always fun, the reward was 5.000.000 jewels which is pretty awesome. When he arrived at the client's house he rang and waited. A maid opened the door and shrieked, well he got that reaction pretty often. Since he was dressed in complete black, he had black hair, water blue eyes, had he shirt up till it covered his nose also in black, black trousers, big black boot which went up till under his knees with straps and buckles and at last his coat which is oh what a surprise also black. The coat was closed from the top till his hips with straps and buckles and went further down open till his feet furthermore he had black gloves.  
So he looked like a pretty scary person, he was one no question well more like for appearance but inside he was a funny and a playful person he only shows to one person well okay to two if you count the boyfriend of the person.

Back to the story…

She fell backwards, covered her mouth and trembled. Than the rest came to her and asked if she was okay completely ignoring him until the maid pointed her trembling finger at me. They all turned around and the girls also started screaming and the two boys fell on their bum. Which got on his nerve and he wanted to tell them he was here for the job and they could stop screaming since it was getting on his nerves, but he was interrupted by a voice.  
"What's with all this noise?" asked a man when he rounded the corner when he looked at the scene his face first darkened but the quickly changed to business. "Oh Mister Black" he said will offering the person outside the door his hand. He took the hand and shook it and said "Hello." The staff stop and quickly started to move around and one of the maiden said "We're very sorry" and gave a bow "I'm going to make some tea and bring it up to the study" with that she hurried of. "I'm sir Kaitour, nice to meet you." "Hello nice to make business with you" Black answered. When they were in the study of Sir Kaitour he sat down behind the desk at the window and motioned Black to have a seat in front of the desk but he declined and just stood in front of it. "Well as you know my daughter was kidnapped."  
Black nodded and motioned Sir Kaitou to go on which he did. "The thing is I know who did it" Black raised an eyebrow but Sir Kaitou ignored it "it is Baron Filish with the Rose estate." He stopped for a dramatic pause but since Black didn't say anything he went on "that is also the reason why I want you to destroy the villa." Black nodded and asked "is there anything else I have to keep in mind?" Sir Kaitour thought for a moment and gave him a photo and said "that is a photo of my daughter be careful that you don't hurt her!" Black nodded took the photo and asked "another question do you have the address of the estate or should I ask around?" "It is on the outer west side of Balsam Village for about a day. You can see it if you come closer. Oh before I forget you have one week for the job since the estate is quite big and you have to bring everything to rubble and ash." Black nodded bow and said while he turned around "Okay see you in two weeks." When he opened the door the maid with the tea came he just nodded to her and set of for work. The maid stood there a moment and brought the tea inside the study.  
"Well, looks like Jande was right about the guy and that he is creepy."

Outside the big house Black took off to the west and only stopped at to stores, one for food and drinks and the other were he left his rucksack and the rest of his stuff. After he got everything he went off to the west. It was a sunny and warm day much to Blacks dismay accept if he was out in the forest or there were no one was since he stopped long ago the open up to the people around him do it once and get deceive pretty bad and you just stop to trust also why he doesn't want to go to a guild. He walked out of the city and just kept going on the path. Until he heard some shuffling and running he stopped turned around and saw the Rune Knights he mumbled "Shit" and took of sideways into the woods. He never stopped mumbling curses under his breath he still kept west but in zigzag and over the road and back again until he ran into an invisible wall but he never stopped his movements so he ran to another side until he ran into another wall and he finally had to stop because he was trapped. "Damn it. Fuck. Bloody hell..." and some other curses he knew. The rune walls started to get closer together so that Black couldn't move. Shit he thought I was carless for the moment and then this? Stupid Drayn with his talke ti talk. It totally got him of his tracks with the stupid magic council. Lahar was out of breath and said Black you're taken custody for neglecting the council orders" The only respond he got was a tch Lahar frowned and said "we will bring you to a guiled this instant. Knights put him in handcuffs with a magical seal." Black froze he hated magic seals because he could only talk with magic.

_**Flashback  
**  
"Oi! Kid what do you think you're doing? HUH?" said a big man with an angry look. Black cowered in the corner and whimpered "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" and started crying. That only made the man angrier and he hit the boy. The man got an idea and smiled evil "well there is on way to make you stop with your stupid talk. The boys eyes went wide and he started trashing against the hand that grab his t-shirt. "Oi you don't want to die do you?" the man asked in a dangerous low voice and the boy stopped dead he already had scars on his face which were two scars going from either side of is cheeks done his jaw. The boy started crying again but didn't usher a tone which made the man smile. When they got to a even darker room with only a chair in the middle with a light bulb over it. The man through the boy on to the chair and called for someone. He got a knife from somewhere the boy didn't know from where. The other man asked with an amused smile "so what do you hav in plan this time?" "oh well to make him stop talking" the first man said the other lifted an eyebrow and asked "You're going to cut out his tongue?" The other man stopped thinking "not a bad idea but I thought more of slicing up his throat" the man replied. "Oh that is a good idea." They both came closer to the boy who looked terrified at them and screamed which ended up to gurgling and then stopped._

**Time skip  
**  
"Hey BB!" The called one turned around, he had a masked over half his face which was connected to his shirt, and lifted his eyebrow. Another boy came running to him with a big grin on his face, he was 5 years older the BB. "I found it! Something that'll bring your voice back." The younger boy got grumpy and started to turn around. "Hey wait it is a spell which lasts until you die but it will be cancelled out by a magic seal." The smaller boy stopped and thought it through and looked back up to the older one who looked at him _expectantly. They hold each other's gases for a while and then the younger one nodded, with that the older boy jumped in the air and couldn't calm down momentarily._

**_End of Flashback_**

Black started shaking and glared at the knights who approached him and they stocked but then presided with what they had to do. He didn't like it when he couldn't talk cause it reminded him of his past, but he bit the inner of his cheek until he tasted blood while he was set in handcuffs. When he had them on he felt the drain of magic on his throat and growled which made the knights flinched. Even though Black work for the magic council he was still feared. He was put in a carriage and Lahar came with two knights, one on each side, in front of him and sat down on the bench. Black followed and waited to here to which guild he was brought and how he could escape from there as soon as possible so he could finish his job.  
Lahar brought him out of his escaping thoughts "So the magic council had a long discussion to which guild we should bring you and we came to the conclusion that we will but you in the guild Fairy Tail." Black didn't show any reaction so Lahar continued since they are a though bunch" he said that with venom in his voice and continued "you will be magical attached to one of them so that you can't leave the city without him or her." Black just glared at him Lahar waited for a reply or a question but since he didn't get any he lifted his eyebrow and then he remember something "oh before I forget you get extra permissions for your council work Makarov already knows about it and he'll tell you" he said with disgust in his voice. And with that the conversation was over and they sat in silence. Black ignored the rest and thought about his escape again and he found a thought string were he read about disabling the magic seal.

Black didn't noticed that they only took a day to get to Magnolia were the guild was located since he was still in thoughts about how to break the magic seal with his magic, dark material, so that he flinched when Lahar said "we're there." The back of the carriage was opened and black stepped out with the others. He stopped his thoughts about his magic and quickly planned the rout back before he was inside the guild. He looked around him and saw that the rune knights stood outside and that about ten followed them inside. Looks like I have to use my magic to get out here damn I thought I could just run, damn he thought.  
Two guards opened the door and you could hear shouts and fights going on inside but they all stopped when they saw the rune knights and Black in handcuffs, which Black but with his hands behind his back so that he could use the magic without too much attention. Lahar looked around for the Headmaster and when he saw him at the bar he beckoned the knights and Black to follow him. Black noticed that all of the eyes from the members of this guild were on him but he ignored them. "Makarov like the magic council informed you this is Black the X-class mage." "What already?" Makarov asked and looked at Black with an eyebrow roused. Black had to admit that he was the smallest man he ever saw, but he ignored the talk and sat down with a plomp on the ground and closed his eyes. "What's with him?" Makarov asked and Lahar answered "How knows he is probably annoyed that we caught him." With that said they started to talk about who should be announced to keep an eye on him. "HEY" came a loud voice from the left "what are you doing here and who is he" a boy asked and a girl with blond hair next to him ushered "oi Natsu keep it down." "But…" "No buts!" The guild master looked at the boy called Natsu and said "well he will be a new member of our guild." "But Master we is he in handcuffs" another girl with red hair asked. "Well… let's just say he is not a fan of guilds but the council wants him to be in one" the Master answered. Lahar cleared his throat and continued "as I said we need someone strong who can take a beating to be his supervisor." Makarov was in thoughts and then he called "Oi Laxus come over here for a sec." You could hear a grumble a chair was pushed back and steady steps came closer to the bar. "WHAAAAT I'M STRONG TOO" Natsu screamed but he just got hit from the red haired and she said "if the Master says Laxus than it is Laxus" you could hear her disappointment in der voice and a chuckle from the man who now stood next to Makarov and waited.

Meanwhile Black thought back to what he read and focus his magic in his middle, he could feel the restrained on the magic, but one thing the seal couldn't hold was the magic that the black material embedded in Black's body, like his hair and eyes. Since the seal wasn't that big so that it could fit on to the handcuffs Black thought he'll use the magic from his eyes. But first he pulled of his left gloves and focused again. The magic was in his centre and he started mumbling with a really low voice that even dragon slayers had to focus on his voice to hear him chanting, but no one really paid attention to him more to the conversation between Makarov and Lahar. Black opened his eyes when he felt the magic tug out of them. It was not a nice feeling when the black material magic made its way to his left hand. It felt like he had a bug under his skin which crawled all the way to his hand he also felt that his normal magic energy was draining. When his magic was finally at is hand he started chanting again in a language long forgotten.  
It hurt he didn't know that it could hurt so much when his attached magic left him but he didn't waiver and said spread black material he just noticed that the magic touched something pulsating with magic energy and waited till it spread around the seal and said explode. "Urgh" was the only thing he could say when he heard a crash and slumped to the front and waited till the magic was back in his eyes which it did quicker than leaving. Then he opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him with big eyes which he ignored. He just stood up and brought his hands to his front and touched his writs and then he looked at Lahar bow and said "well I'll be going then" and turned around without waiting for an answer and strode out the guild and started running through the shocked knights to the train station.

Everyone had their eyes on the Master and Lahar except Laxus who looked at the guy sitting on the floor who was supposed to be the strongest mage. He frowned the guy didn't look like anything big to him. The guy was running for eight years or so from the council so why was he caught now? Laxus didn't give a damn he still stared at the mage in front of him and he froze. What the fuck? He tought when he saw that the guy's eyes became white and that there was something black going down his face. He ignored his grandfather who was talking about taking Laxus as the supervisor. They all flinched when they heard a crash and saw smoke coming from behind the guy and everyone looked at him, but he just ignored them all slumped over and remained like that for a wail until he stood up bow and said "well I'll be going then" and left. Everyone was too stunned to even move not even Laxus grampa and that had something to say. That guy just brock his handcuffs with a magic seal on it without a key or anything else for fucking's sake. The hell brocks lose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Natsu shouted and everyone else had the same questions whispering to themselves and shouting at each other well like normal fairy tails. Makarov shouted "SHUT UP!" and it was quiet. Lahar just stood there as if he couldn't understand what just happened. "Damn" he said and ran out with the rest of the knights who hadn't had a clue what to do now. "Where are you going Lahar?" asked gramps before Lahar could leave he answered "to get him back what else?" "And where is that?", Makarov asked. He just got a glare and an answer when Lahar was mostly out of the door "there were we caught him earlier." With that they all left in a hurry. It was silence in the guild hall which is not very often. Makarov just said "Laxus, you and your team go help them." Laxus nodded and beckoned his team to follow him and hurried after the rune knights. You could hear Natsu shouting that he wanted to go too and Ersa tried to get the Master to talk what just happened.

Black was out of breath but he was quick at the train station luckily everyone was too shocked so that they let him escape with not a lot of resistance. He bought a ticket to Balsam Village and barley made it on the next train. He found an empty combat and sat down and waited. When he arrived he followed the path which he had about two days ago and went back on his journey but he stopped to get some food and drinks and a rucksack since his other one was still with the rune knights. "Ah shit" Black mumbled "I left my job request in my bag I do hope they don't have a look inside it." He shook his head he had different problems so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay knew Chapter! Now you'll more of Black's real character I hope you don't hate me for that :D

**Chapter two**

**Black's P.o.V**

His body stayed on alert but Black had his eyes closed and thought of nothing. He was a bit put off from his schedule but he didn't rush it. He stopped when he noticed that he wasn't on the road anymore he opened his eyes gave a shriek and jumped back. Because he was standing millimetres away from a tree and a little lizard looked at him. He but his hand on his heart, which was beating fast from the shock and breathed out to calm himself down. "Maaaan that gave me a shock", he mumbled to himself and looked around to notice that he had to take a turn. He slapped himself on the forehead and said "damn looks like I have to keep my eyes open for the rest of the journey before I really run into a tree." With that he turned and followed the road again this time with his eyes open. But again his thoughts strayed to something else this time it was the big blond guy he saw before he quickly made his escape from the guildhall. He sure was hot, Black thought, maybe next time I get there I steal a grope or a kiss, with that thought he smiled. Or I just kidn…. He couldn't finish his trails of thoughts because his foot got caught and he fell onto his face and slithered some inches forward and then stopped. "Owww" Black whined and got up holding his nose which was red and sat down to pull his cover back up over his nose. "Shit, stupid road!" he pouted. "With the way my thoughts are now I never get to the estate in one piece", he grumbled and got up to continue his mission. Luckily he could avoid further more contacted with the floor or other obstacles. After some more his concentrated began to waver but he got it back and glued his eyes on the floor so he wouldn't get lost or lose the trail.

When he came to a junction he screamed frustrated "aaaargh" he ruffled his head with both hands and shouted "why the fuck is here a junction that stupid what's-his-name-lord didn't say anything about a junction." Black ruffled his hair some more and looked around for any sign where he should go. Since he couldn't see any in this darkness he thought of ways how to choose a path "Hmm let's see… I could throw my boot and see how it'll land…. Naaa that would be too much work…. Hmmm…. Let's flip a coin." He searched through his pockets until he found one and flipped it up but didn't catch it again. "Ah damn…." Black went on his knees and searched for the coin with his hands, when he found it he looked at the upper side "Argh damn I can't see a bloody thing why does there has to be no moon they all hate me" he shouted in the sky and started crying waterfalls. After a minute he stopped stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers, sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay I can do this!" he said with new found strength and said

"eeny-meeny-miney-moe,

catch a tiger by the toe,

if he hollers let him go,

eeny-meeny-miney-moe"

His finger stopped at the right junction and he said "Josh that way" and of he was. It was actually would have been the same even if he went the other way but never mind let's leave him the fun. Black started humming a tune and he skipped the rest of the way to the Rose estate. Sadly it was around midday when he arrived at the estate and it was huge! Seriously Black never saw a building and garden THAT big and he was allowed to smash it all. Black gave a small shriek and jumped in the air. When he noticed someone coming this way he gave another shriek but much more quiet and hid behind a tree at the outskirt of the forest.

Two guys round a corner talking to each other "Say why do we have to guard the grounds here? Nothings gone happen any way!" said the shorter one to the other.  
"Oh shut your trap! You're getting on my nerves with your whining. You can just quit this job if it's so annoying" said the other one.  
"Urgh but the pay is good!"  
"Then shut up and do your job" with that they went further away and round another corner.  
"So there are guards patrolling. This could be fun" Black told himself. He pushed all his thoughts he had in the back of his head and concentrated on the job. He climbed up the tree to have a better view of the garden since it was constructed like a maze. Up in the tree he could see most of the ways in the maze but not every bit till the mansion or whatever. He saw more guards in the maze and made a plan how to get through there. His plan was actually quite simple he would just follow the way to the mansion and hide from the guards and if that doesn't work he had to get rid of the guards. Be assured he won't kill them but he'll help them get some sleep. He stayed up the tree for some hours so that he could make out the rout of the guards, so that he would run into fewer guards.

Black hopped back down the tree and started his infiltrating. The first half went pretty good he hide from all the guards except from one, well the guard still couldn't see him but Black followed him and made faces and funny stances and he always stayed behind the man's back. The guard got paranoid and freaked because he could here footsteps behind him but always when he turned around there was nothing. Black mustered up all his strength so that he wouldn't burst out in laughter, cause that would be very unprofessional well what he was doing too but never mind that, where is the fun if you always stay focused and strict.  
At a junction the guard turned around quicker but Black just ran to the left and hid behind the next corner so that he wouldn't be spotted. He let out the breath he was holing and continued his way to the mansion. But soon after that he stopped because up here he hadn't seen the way he had to go to the mansion. "Crap!" was all he could say and looked around and went to the right. It was getting dark lucky for him but also not cause now he had to feel his way through. Even though his name was black and he was dressed in black didn't mean he could see good in the dark, well his sight was okay but nothing special. He wandered a bit more through the maze and came to some dead ends but in the end and in the middle of the night he was finally was at his destination. He got out a sketch book and quickly wrote down the turns he took to get here so that he could get back without damaging the maze because he thought it was fun and it wasn't in his job description.

Black rounded the building to see if there were any open windows or door he could sneak in to but just his luck there weren't any so he tried a small door at the back to see if it was locked or not. It was open Black looked inside and saw no one so he went inside. It was a small passageway with another door further up ahead he looked around and saw nothing else and nodded to himself. This should be a good place to place for the first bomb he thought to himself. He held his hands in front of each other and he let his magic free, only a small amount so it wouldn't be noticed, and made a black ball in the middle of his hands. It wasn't nice round since it kind of moved, when it as big as gym ball he brought his hands over his head and guided it further upwards to let it hanging there it took good concentration and training to keep it together because if he lost his control it would blow up to early and that would give of his present. Ignoring the floating mass he moved to the door and put his ear on it so he could hear if there was someone outside, but he heard nothing.

So he opened the door to and saw only a big hall with a lot of doors. He thought for a moment where to go next to plant another bomb. He decided to take the room diagonally to the one he was in. He looked around again to make sure he was alone and ran over. He opened the door quickly because he could here footsteps coming his way. But when he was inside he found himself face to face with a guard who probably took a break.  
"Wha…" was all what the guard could say before Black acted to shut him up. He put his hand in front of the man's mouth and went behind him so that Black could choke the guard unconscious. When Black felt that the man he was choking, slumped down he let him go and put him on a bunk bed that was there and growled. Damn, I'd hoped I wouldn't run into people. This takes time, well never mind thought Black and repeated the process he did in the passageway before and but the bomb up higher so it wouldn't be noticed so quickly. You would only notice it when someone would look up by accident. He listened at the door again and when he heard nothing he ran to the left side into a room which was a storage room this time with all kind of things from weapons to clothe. He put another bomb there. Then he went to the other side of the hall to get to the next room he went behind the stairs into a kitchen with two kitchen helpers in there. He quickly ducked and hid behind the counter that was there.  
One of the kitchen helper looked at the door where Black stood just a minute and asked the other one "did the door just open and?"  
"Huh? I didn't notice anything" answered the other one.  
"Hm…. Then it was probably just my imagination!"  
With that cleared, they went back to their work and Black let out his breath he was holding and started to move to the right so that he could snatched the boy who was peeling potatoes first since the other one had his back to them while doing the dishes he quickly cut of the access to the air for the boy and waited until he was unconscious. It didn't go as good with the second boy as with the first since he turned around but Black just gave him a punch in the tummy and the boy collapsed. Black stood there a moment "tch I can't just leave them here" he mumbled and picked both of them up and carried them into a big room where they stored all the food it, had a big heavy metal door when Black put the boys on the floor at the end of the room he went back out again. At the middle of the room he planted another bomb and then he left the room.

At the back of the stairs he stopped and crouched down behind it since people came down.  
"Do you really think someone will be coming to rescue the girl?", grumbled one of them.  
"I don't know but she is already a month here maybe the Lord is still thinking if he should pay the barging money or to move down from the contract or he'll hire someone to take the girl by force" guessed another one.  
The rest just nodded in agreement down stairs they went to the left in some room where you could hear shouting and laughter when the door closed Black came out from his hiding and went up the stairs to see, oh what a surprise, more stairs and more rooms. He huffed and looked around to take in his surroundings and saw that it was bright again, he shrugged it off and went for a door and repeated the process from down stairs to plant his bomb in four rooms he encountered more people but got rid of them as quickly as he could with only a bit of fighting. Through the talk he listened to before he suspected that the girl he was supposed to bring back was at the top with Baron Filish. So he ignored the rest of the rooms that were there and went further up he repeated this one more time until he was on the penultimate floor and when he was in the second room for his plan he stopped dead.  
It was a room full of stuffed animals, who knew that the Baron had a thing for fluffy things. Black couldn't contain himself and gave a squeak and cuddled the big stuffed animals. "Oh their so adorable!", he shrieked and buried his head in them. After ten minutes he finally could stop himself and stood up. He thought for a moment and then just went out of the room into the room to its right. He couldn't bring himself to plant a bomb in that room. After he finished his round on this floor he went to the top floor with one last look at the room with the fluffy animals. Half of his magic energy was already gone. He saw that it was dark outside. Hmm it is probably middle of the night now, he thought and mumbled "shit this took up more time than I thought."

Now he only searched through the rooms without putting any bombs up. At last he ended up in the room with the Baron and the little girl who was tied to a chair. There were also ten guards and four other people in brown coats. "Shit so he also has mages at his back and call. This will be harder than I thought but also more fun!" mused Black with a big grin to himself.  
"Oh what a surprise so Kaitou has sent someone to save his daughter", said the baron derogatory "it's about time I thought he abandoned his lovely daughter." The rest of men who stood behind the man laughed.  
"So we only have one person to fight against? This is a disappointment I thought it would be more of a challenge" scoffed one of the mages on the left side.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever" sighed Black "just shut it and let's get started I'm behind schedule at it is! Bring it on." The Baron just lifted one of his eyebrows and signalled his guards to start with an attack and that was what Black had hoped for. So he could vent off his anger on the guards and then get serious against the mages.

**Back to Laxus and the rune knights Laxus P.o.V**

Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe caught up with the rune knights and went directly to Lahar who looked at them with disgust and demanded "what are you doing here?"  
"We're here to help you to bring him back" Laxus answered neutral.  
"We don't need help", forced Lahar out.  
"Yeah right we saw that" Laxus answered amused which earned him a death glare from Lahar and laughter from his teammates. Lahar ignored them and quickened his steps to get away from them. But Laxus and his group just followed them.  
"What do you think he did to get the seal to break?" asked Evergreen.  
"Duno, maybe he had a key?" suggested Bickslow.  
"No if that was it, he had to steal it from the rune knights and I think that would have attracted attention" reasoned Freed. "What do you think Laxus?" they asked in sync Laxus shrugged and went back to his own thoughts of what happened.  
After the three noticed Laxus wasn't paying attention they walked in silent.  
What happened indeed thought Laxus, what the hell was wrong with the guy's eyes? Laxus pondered that question some more but didn't get to an answer so he just shrugged it off and his attention went back to the road they were walking on.

When they were at the front of Balsam Village they went around the city until they came to the road leading the way were Black was at the moment.  
"Do you actually know where this Black is?" asked Laxus curious, he received another glare but also an answer  
"no but we heard he had a job that is in that direction" and Lahar pointed his finger at the road  
"Oh? Do you know what kind of job?" asked Laxus forcing more answers out of Lahar.  
"NO" was the answer he got.  
"He left without a rucksack and such did he have one when you caught him? Because the job request could be in side" suggested Freed thoughtful.  
With that Lahar stopped and turned around and the rest stopped also stunned at the reaction Lahar was showing.  
"Wow so he can take an advice now that IS a surprise" Bickslow laughed and the rest of the team grinned. It took Lahar 5 minutes to fish the mission request out of the rucksack when he looked at it he turned around and went in the opposite direction he wanted to go before, the rest of the knights looked at each other and turned around to. Laxus hurried to catch up to Lahar and snatched the mission request from Lahar who didn't even acknowledging him. Laxus read the mission with a lifted eyebrow. The mission said

"I heard you're good at destroying things and at sneaking around. I need you to get my daughter back, who was kidnapped, for more details come to this address... Your reword would be…"

"Holy shit that is a lot of money!" , blurted out Laxus.  
"What? How much let me see", begged Bickslow but before he could have a look,  
Lahar snatched the piece of paper back and boomed "that is not what we need to know! We need to go to the address and talk to the client. So just shut up!" The thunder god tribe grumbled but followed the rune knight in the lead. It took them about an hour to get to the mansion in complete blue. Lahar stopped and told the rest of the knights to stay in front of the gate. Without waiting for them to exchange the strategy how to precede Laxus just walked off to the front door and knocked.  
"Wait Laxus don't just take of we need to plan this out", Freed called after him but it was already too late for that, since the door opened at that moment. Lahar growled and walked up to Laxus and pushed him out of the way and was now standing in front of a very confused maid.  
"Hello there! I am Lahar Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit I need to talk to your master!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hell, I actualy wanted to publish it earlyer but stuff came up. I tried writing the fighting scene but I don't know if it is any good if not tell me ^^

**Chapter 3**

**Laxus P.o.V**

Laxus looked at Lahar annoyed for being pushed out of the way but before he could say anything the maid spoke "oh right I'm going to call the master if you be so kind and wait here in the hall?" Lahar nodded and the maid hurried off into one of the rooms on the left side. Laxus, Lahar and the rest of the thunder god tribe went inside the building and waited.

After ten minutes of waiting the maid came back with a man back who was probably the master. He mustered the five of them and held his hand out to Lahar and addressed him "hello I'm Lord Kaitou. What can I do for you?"  
"Kike I said I'm Lahar Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. I want to talk about Black to whom you gave a mission" stated Lahar.  
Lord Kaitou lifted an eyebrow and said "oh? Well than follow me."  
Lahar nodded and followed Lord Kaitou up the stairs the thunder god tribe followed both of them.

In the office Kaitou sat down behind his desk and motioned Lahar to sit in front of him the thunder god tribe stood behind Lahar.  
"So how can I help you?", asked Kaitou.  
"Well we know that you hired Mister Black for a job and we would like to know when he is finished" proclaimed Lahar.

Lord Kaitou lifted one of his eyebrows and asked suspicious "and why do you need to know that?"  
Lahar tensed and stated "Magic council business!"  
"And when he comes back is his and mine business not yours or am I wrong?" argued Kaitou back.  
Both of them glared at each other. When they heard a cough both looked at Laxus who asked  
"Well when you're finished glaring at each other could we come down to business?"

They both lifted their eyebrow at him. Laxus rolled his eyes and pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on. "Well we want to know when he is back so that he can join a guild. Our guild Fairy Tail! If you don't answer us we can just camp in front of your house and wait for him to arrive if you prefer that!"  
Lahar glared at him but Lord Kaitou only mused "oh?"  
"If you would be so kind telling us when he will arrive we'll come back at that day, right Laxus-sama?" chimed Freed in.  
All looked at him and Lord Kaitou brought his hand to his chin and thought about it while at the same time Lahar glared at the four. Bickslow just stuck his tongue out, Evergreen was fanning herself and Laxus looked indifferent.

They waited a while and Kaitou finally spoke "he should come back tomorrow at about four o'clock in the afternoon. Now then if you could be so kind and leave with the people in front of my door? It is unsettling with your knights in front of the door.

Everyone looked at him surprised since they thought it would take longer to pursuit him. The thunder god tribe shrugged and started to leave the room but Lahar stayed inside, when they turned around they saw him waving as in they should just go already. Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed looked at Laxus who just shrugged and went outside as soon as the door closed Freed asked "shouldn't we stay and hear what they say?"  
"Naa, too much of a hassle lets just go and come back tomorrow" answered Laxus yawning. The rest just shrugged and followed him down stairs and out of the mansion.

In front of the gates the rune knights still waited for their caption and looked up to see only the thunder god tribe. They were all a bit scared of Laxus - well who wouldn't be? With the scary look and his temper – one of them took all his strength and asked "where is the head caption Lahar?" He only received a glare from Laxus, a huff from Evergreen, a giggle from Bickslow while is tongue hang out and his babies only Freed told him that Lahar was still inside talking to the Lord.

With that said the thunder god tribe stood near the entrance and waited. "Do ya think he'll get our guild stamp when we bring him back or that he runs away again?", asked Bickslow and his babies sang "again, again"  
"I don't know he is strong, we all saw that", brought Freed up.  
"I'll just sit on him", explained Laxus which earned him laughter from Bickslow, a frown from Evergreen and a dreamy look from Freed.  
"Oh what a great imagination you have Laxus-sama!" he cooed and you saw some hearts flowing around him, which earned him weird looks from his teammates and an irritated grunt from Laxus.

After half an hour Lahar came out and announced "we're going to camp outside the city till tomorrow and wait there. I'm also going to put some runes up here so that he can't escape the mansion."  
Laxus and his team just watched them and went with them to the outskirt from town to camp there.

**Black's P.o.V**

He punched the first guard that came at him in the face and the man flew into another and both crashed through the left wall. He didn't stop in his movement and landed a round kick at the next one how flew crashing into the right wall. A left hook hit the next guard who flew upwards, Black turned on the tip of his toe and elbowed one of them in the face. He dodged the next two attacks and knee the next one in the guts then he ducked under a leg which came his way he put his hands on the floor extended his left leg and fished the other leg from the guy away under him and the guard fell onto his back with spiting a bit blood out through the impact. Leaving his hands one the floor he pushed his feet up and kicked the next guy in the chin with one fluid motion he jumped to his feet punched the next person, kicked another one. The last guard was a bit quicker than the rest and Black had to avoid some of the punches but managed to lock the guy in an arm hold and kneed him hard so that the guy spat blood and fell unconscious.

While Black was fighting the Baron had taken the girl behind his desk and the mages came forward when he was finished.  
"Oh you're quite good at hand to hand combat but then you're probably not good with magic" taunted one of the mages with a chuckle. Black growled and waited for the other mages to make the first move, luckily for him was that his mind didn't need to pay too much attention to his fight since he fought a lot of people who were quicker and punched harder and the most important they couldn't get knocked out so quickly.

Black liked hand to hand combat because he could let himself go without thinking, with his magic he always had to be careful so that he wouldn't lose control.  
"What's up you twits pissed yar pans or what?" chuckled Black.  
The mages growled and attacked him at the same time.  
"Oh was that too harsh for you?" drawled Black and dodged a sandstorm, he jumped away from spikes which formed themselves from the floor out of the shadows.

_So a sand and a shadow mage impressive _Black thought and dodged a beam of light but he had to shield his eyes from it and with that distraction he got hit with a bat out of wood. He stumbled forward at the sudden impact to the head and barley dodged more shadow spears which came flying his way. It was his time to growl and he shouted "lost magic dark material: scythe."

A big black scythe came out of his hand behind him and he sliced the first mage he came close to but the shadows came up and he was shield from Black's attack. He was mildly surprised at that but didn't stop moving cause that could always be a mistake and attacked the next one who couln't respond that quickly and got a big cut from his right shoulder down to his left side. He could hear him gurgling and sacked together.

"Wooden magic: arrows" shouted one of the mages Black dodged some of them and sliced the rest with his scythe.  
"Shadow magic: drills" shouted another one Black had to jump up and to the side to get out of the way. The drills went through the ceiling which made it crumble down on all of them. Black used the smoke as a shield and attacked the next mage from behind but only scraped him when the mage turned around.

"Light magic: shine" screamed the last mage and a very bright light came from his hand but Black put his hands on the ground and shouted "Black material: shield."  
A big black wall came in front of him, which shielded him from the light he then touched the wall and said "Black material: daggers." You could hear screams from the men on the other side and the light died out so Black lowered his wall and you saw the mages stabbed with many black daggers which started too disappeared.

"That should do", Black mumbled to himself and turned to the scared Baron and girl covered in dirt. He walked to them and he retreated backwards until he noticed he couldn't go further back because the wall was missing throughout the fighting.  
"We're not finished" heard Black behind him but he ignored the strained voice of one of the mages.

"Stay back or I through her out of this hall" gulped the Baron but Black ignored him and etched closer to them. The Baron started to tremble in fear because of the evil aura Black emitted. When Black was in front of both trembling figures and flicked the Barons head who shriek and collapsed while wetting his pants. Black snickered "what a scaredy cat!" He crouched down and picked the girl up who trembled and looked very frightened.

"Don't worry I won't hurt ya. 'm here because your father hired me", said Black but it didn't calm the girl down. Black just shrugged and turned around to the bleeding mage and lifted an eyebrow and commented "I thought you weren't finished?" The mage glared at him and began standing up. Black just huffed and began chanting. He held the girl close to him when black material stared to enclose around them. The mass got bigger and was unsteady, when it was big enough for Blacks liking a chanted "shrink" and the mass began getting smaller but unrulier by the minute.

When it was press together, still going wild, but it still enclosed the two Black free his magic and said "explode!" You could hear screams and crashing from everywhere. Then Black and the girl started falling since the floor under them collapsed. Black jumped onto the pieces of the mansion to get them out of the collapsing building and away from the screams of the people inside.

Once outside of the building and inside the maize Black untied the girl who looked at him frightened.  
"Calm down the not dead, well probably, but that is not our problem to deal with. Let's get going your father awaits you", Black explained and dragged the girl behind him. He took out his notes and followed them outside. The met a few guards but Black quickly knocked them out and went further away from the ruins.

Without stopping Black came out of the maze, put his notes back in his jacked and went back the way he came two days ago. The girl stumbled behind Black back. After some time she stammered "Cou…could w.. we take…. A…a… break?" Black looked back at her and picked her up bride stile and carried her through the morning and back to her father. She was stunned by his actions but some she was too tired to care and fell asleep in his arms. Black noticed her form relax and he looked down and saw her sleeping. He smiled, not that anyone could see that since he was alone and had a mask over his mouth and nose, but if you knew him good enough you would've noticed it because of his eyes and the aura he gave off.

Nothing happened on his way back since the guards of the baron Filish were busy getting the injured out and the rune knights waited at their camp for him to arrive.

**Laxus P.o.V**

This was getting damn annoying! After they settled down the rune knights talked between themselves and after some dinner they went to bed. The thunder god tribe was completely ignored.  
"How can they do this to our Laxus-sama?" Freed whined while biting on a napkin. Laxus just rolled his eyes and after some chit chat his team also went to bed. In the morning they were ignored again which annoyed Laxus more he mumbled some insults under his breath while breakfasting.

The day was eventless when it was finally four o'clock they made their way to the mansion of Lord Kaitou. Lahar and Laxus waited on the left and right side of the fence so that they wouldn't be seen by Black.

**Black's P.o.V**

He noticed something of when he entered the property of Lord Kaitou and looked around but saw nothing so he shrugged and moved on. He knocked on the door and waited at the same time he set the girl down on her feet. The door opened and you heard a shriek.  
"My lady! Welcome back! MY LORD YOUR DAUTHER IS BACK!" the maid shouted happily.

You could hear some stomping and crash noises and Lord Kaitou came running down and the rest from the staff came running too soon there were a lot of people around her welcoming her back. Black just stood there and watched them interact.

Black waited ten minutes more and then cleared his throat the attention shifted of the girl to him some of the staff scowled but Lord Kaitou said "ah yes mister Black come with me to my study and you too Anastasia." Black followed him and his daughter, Anastasia, too.

Inside the study Lord Kaitou sat down in his chair like always and Anastasia sat in front of him, Black stood on the side facing Lord Kaitou.  
"Well then Mister Black, I would like to thank you for getting my daughter back but I do have a question" , Lord Kaitou started Black nodded and Lord Kaitou continued  
"did you destroy his mansion?"

Black lifted an eyebrow at this question and nodded, Lord Kaitou was pleased with the answer but he had an expression that said otherwise and was about to say something but was stopped by his daughter.  
"He smashed the place dad! I never saw so much destruction with one attack!" she affirmed.  
Her father was speechless for a moment but then nodded and shifted his attention back to Black.

"Well then with that settled here is your payment", Lord Kaitou said and handed Black a check, because it was a lot of money Black was getting from this mission. Lucky for him, all his missions paid that good. He was saving a lot of money and since he was always travelling from one place to another it would be a waste of money to have an apartment. Black would get his requests from the post office in Crocus and since he got more than one requests at the same time he was supplied for the time.

He thanked Lord Kaitou and said good bye to both of them. One thing about his job was that he hated his clients, which is why he always hurried to get away from them. Either they hated him too, were scared of him or were complete sadists. He nearly got raped and wiped at one time, he still gets goose pimples from. He was a pervert no doubt about it but he wasn't a masochist.

Lost in his thoughts he went outside ignoring everything around him until he smashed into a wall.  
"What the fuck?" he cursed and looked up and saw runes "well shit!" He thought about running or using his magic but he saw that Lahar came to him and the hot guy from the strange guild. He sighed put his hands in front of him and waited. Lahar was still on edge when he put the handcuffs with the magic seal on.

Laxus lifted an eyebrow and asked "no resisting?" Black just shook his head "how boring!"  
Black went with them without a sound what a surprise he couldn't talk anyway and he still didn't manage to rewrite runes that was Drayn's talent not his.

Back in the carriage with four of the what-ever-guild, he didn't bother to remember the name, they waited in silence. It took them a day back just like last time. Black found himself in front of the big doors once again and rolled his eyes.

**Laxus P.o.V**

He looked at the guy called Black strange, he was surprised how easy it was to get him back here. _Is that guy really the famous X-mage? He doesn't look like it _he thought. Freed opened the door with a bam and called "WE'RE BACK!" He received hellos from every corner.

"How disappointing I thought it would be more interesting to track him down" Evergreen complained.  
"At least now we don't have to stick to the magic council" said Bixlow "magic council, magic council" his babies chanted. Evergreen and Freed nodded and Laxus grunted.

Lahar shot them a glare "we'll let that slide just this once" and shifted his gaze to the old man "well let's try this again." The old man nodded and beckoned them to the bar. Laxus had to push Black there since he just stood there and had no intention to move. Laxus received a glare and chuckled.

In front of the old man Black sat down with a plop again and waited. Bickslow and Laxus stood on each side of Black and waited for Lahar and Makarov to make an agreement and to explain to Laxus what his roll was.

"WHAT? I HAVE TOO BE ATTETED TO HIM?", shouted Laxus.  
"Yes or else we can't be sure that he won't run away" his grandpa answered.  
Laxus looked pissed to say the least. "You'll wear these bracelets so that you can be ten meters apart" Lahar explained.

This made Laxus angrier but with a glare from his grandfather he stopped with his complains and folded his arms in front of him and didn't look at them. The old man sighed and took the bracelets from Lahar and was about to stand up and walk to Laxus when they heard something ring.

"Oh" came from Black everyone turned around to him when he searched inside his jacked for something. Laxus saw that it was a lacrima and Black touched it a person came from it and yelled "hey what's up BB?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that it took so long to ubdate T.T  
But I hope you like it :3

**Chapter 4**

**Blacks P.o.V**

The complete guildhall was quiet over the outburst, you don't have that happening often. Black lifted his eyebrow and looked at the guy as if he was complete mental.  
"Don't look at me like that! I do know I am mental but you don't have to look at me like that every time we see each other sweetie" babbled the man from the lacrima.  
You were only able to see the face of the man. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a rather kid like face. He looked innocent but ruined it when he talked like a wise but dirty old man, but mostly dirty.

Black stayed quiet not that he could say anything anyway. The man scowled "seriously I'm not that evil!" Black shrugged and put the lacrima down to show that he was handcuffed with a magic seal.  
"Oh that explains it! Why didn't you day so before sweetie?" asked the man.

Black scowled at the man who looked as happy as ever and rolled his eyes.  
"How about I help you with that sweetie?" asked the man, Black still looked disinterest and the man whined  
"oh come on! You told me you had something to show me anyway!" The man stopped for a dramatic pause and continued  
"that would be a win win situation. I can see you again and you can show me what greater good you did this time, sweetie."

The guild and the rune knights looked at them confused. They all couldn't believe what was happening, Black in handcuffs talking to a cute looking guy and how the guy talked, it was beyond strange. Black sighed and turned the lacrima around so that the man saw the guild and the rune knights standing around gaping at them.

"Oh so they finally caught you huh sweetie?" said the man surprised and introduced himself without further ago "hello there! I'm Drayn Fox, nice ta meet cha all. I'm BB's bestfriend." He bowed his head while speaking.  
"Hello I'm the master of this guild Makarov. Mister Black there is supposed to join our guild", the little man sitting on the counter replied after a short pause.

"Ah. Do you think I could steal him for three days before you imprison him into your guild?" asked Drayn. Everyone looked at him stunned after some time it turned into anger.  
"WHAT THE HELL!? He'll become family not get imprisoned!", yelled Natsu enraged. Everyone around him nodded and shouted their agreement.

_You complete and utter cretin! If I wanted a family like this I would've already joined a guild! How can you be so stupid, you twit _thought Black annoyed.

Drayn looked at them if they were crazy "seriously?" he asked them. Lahar looked indifferent because he knew better. Black didn't like to be tied to anyone or anything, which is also a reason why he works alone. The magic council only wanted him in a guild so that they could keep better track of him and that they can give him their own missions directly. Since they had to give their missions to the post office like every other client Black had, which pissed them of so that they wanted him in a guild.

"You think if Black get into here he'll see you like family?", asked Drayn baffled. All the guild members nodded. "Are you a bunch of idiots?"  
"HEY! The only one how is an idiot is the flame brain here!", a guy yelled with only boxers on.  
"YEAH!" came from the rest.

"HEY! What did you say ice stick?", the flame brain yelled.  
"You heard me! Or have you gone deaf with all your stupidity?" the ice stick yelled back and they were of fighting.  
"What do you mean?", a red haired girl asked Dyran and with one glare at the flame brain and the ice stick they stopped and smiled at her like idiots.  
"If BB thought this would become his new family…." He stopped for a dramatic pause.

_He and his pauses! They are getting annoying _thought Black.  
Drayn continued "why is he in handcuffs?" Everyone stopped and first looked at Black then at Lahar and then back to Black again.  
"Why would the magic council drag him here?" Dyran pressed further. The guild members started whispering between each other. Lahar started to glare at Dyran again. Even Laxus and the strange knight to his right looked down at him.

Black noticed the stares and looked up first to the strange knight and thought _why is he wearing such a strange mask but it looks fun and he always has his tongue hanging out! I wonder how it would be to kiss him with such a tongue! _Black stared a bit more with his head to the side.  
The strange knight started to blush and looked away, Black chuckled to himself and turned around to look at the hoty hot guy. When their eyes met Black lost himself for a moment in the blue eyes and then averted his eyes down. _Oh shit! _Thought Black since the body of Laxus was completely his typ.

Something twitched in Blacks trousers and he quickly looked back to Dyran without missing the looks he got from the knighty and Dyran. The thing he did miss was Laxus confused expression because he didn't know what in the world just happened.

"See!" Dyran said with his focus back to the rest of the guild.  
"Let me steal him for three days and then you can have him back" he said and added quickly  
"more or less willingly!" Only the dragon slayer and Black heard that. Black grinned wickedly but no one saw that, because of his mask.

Lahar frowned and said "NO!" well almost shouted would be more accurate.  
"I have to agree with Lahar" said the short old man unwillingly "how can we be sure that he'll come back?"  
"Hmm that is a good question", Dyran agreed and then squicked as if he was a genius, he was one actually but never mind that, and continued "how about this?" One of his pauses again.  
"Send the strange guy in the armour with him."

"HUH?" came from Black's right but Dyran paid him no attention.  
Everyone's attention turned to the knighty to Black's right.

**Bickslows P.o.V**

_What the? _Bickslow looked down at the two who were looking at him expectantly.  
"But Laxus, the one on his left, is supposed to be his "guardian" so he'll be coming along" said Makarov.

The guy, called Black, buried his head in his hands and shock his head. _Weird guy _thought Bickslow. Dyran answered in a way that sent shivers down Bickslow's spine  
"well you could do that! But we can't reassure you his safety!"  
"HUH?!" came from everywhere.

"Well, you see this guy is mine and BB's typ sooooo…. We would eat him up!" it was silence when Dyran stopped.  
"And I can't guaranty that he can walk upright for the next few days after tho.." he was interrupted by Freed who came screaming  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! Laxus-samaaaaa!" and threw himself between Laxus and Black.

Laxus grunted and glared at Freed, Black and Dyran.  
Meanwhile the Master fell from the bar and the rest just looked shocked and pale. Except one.  
"HUH?" yelled Natsu confused. _Seriously that guy can be so stupid sometimes! _Bickslow thought.

That was not the only thought that accrued to Bickslow, because he started to imagine those two with Laxus. He got a small blush and tried to get those images out of his mind. When he was finished with his dirty thoughts he looked down to the two.  
Dyran was grinning like a mad man and Black still had his face in his hands and shock a bit. It looked like he tried to hide his laughter. Which he managed quite good because from further away it looked like he was thinking 'what an idiot!' about his friend.

"Well….I….." Stuttered Master while standing up again and brushing of the dirt from his clothe but stopped again. _They even got Master speechless that is something _thought Bickslow. Natsu was still oblivious to everything and asked "what did I miss?"

Gray hit his forehead and the rest around him groaned. Natsu was looking around confused.  
"I tell you later", offered Lucy but an idiot like Natsu didn't calm down.  
"WHAT? But I want to know it now" he wailed. But no one gave him an answer and he sat down pouting. _Idiot_ thought Bickslow amused. After a while still no one said anything. _Hmm well this could be fun _thought Bickslow and cleared his throat and said  
"I don't have anything against it, it even sounds like fun." "fun, fun" echoed him his babies.

Dyran nodded in agreement and finally even Laxus said something.  
"Do you two really think you could just push me down, or what?" he snapped. Both men looked at him and Black nodded and Dyran said cheerful "of course." _That was quite direct _thought Bickslow and chuckled. Laxus growled and mumbled "we'll see about that!" He pushed the protesting Freed out of the way and pulled Black up on his collar. He pulled his fist back and punched Black.

Well more like tried. Black had changed the position of his hands upwards and smashed Laxus hand which had his collar up away and Laxus punched the handcuffs instead of Black. Laxus growled disappointed.

Everyone looked at him, because Laxus was one of the strongest mages in fairy tail and he couldn't manage to hit the Black guy at close range. Laxus stood up straight with a "tch."  
"Ahem" came from the side and everyone turned their attention to the noise.  
"Well, I actually hope we didn't have to act violently. But if you can't accept our offer, Black can just fight his way out!"

Makarov lifted an eyebrow, Lahar glared and Laxus growled.  
"So do you really want to see how we could push the big guy down? Or do you want to save him the embarrassment?" asked Dyran darkly with a small evil smirk on his face.

Laxus face got dark red with anger and growled with a lot of pressure "Y.O.U A.R.E N.O.T G.O.N.E F.U.C.K M.E!"  
"Eeeeeeeh?" came from Natsu who finally got the meaning of what Dyran had said. He wanted to say something else but Ersa glared at him and he swallowed those words back down.

"And he is my responsible and can protect myself" snarled Laxus.  
"Aha… Fine with me but I'm coming along and watch your threesome, okay?" suggested Bickslow with a pervert smirk "Threesome, threesome" sang his babies happily. Laxus shocked him.  
"Ouch hey!" pouted Bickslow accusingly.

Bickslow noticed a change in Black's soul from bored to mischief. _Hmm let's see what he's up to _thought Bickslow and went two steps back, his babies following him. Laxus noticed that and looked at Black, who was standing up and looked directly into his eyes.

He stood there form some time and Laxus lifted his eyebrows and taunted "what? Am I scaring you?" Black lifted his eyebrow and ducked and pushed himself off the floor in Laxus direction, who immediately went to a defensive stand. Black went past him with high speed kicked the foot under Laxus up and smashed his handcuffs into the back of his neck.

When Laxus tried to catch himself, Black bounced on top of him and Laxus went straight down onto his face. It was complete silence in the hall until Laxus growled and stood up with force throwing Black from him. Black landed on his hands and pushed himself of so that he could land on his feet.  
But before he could make contact with the floor Laxus came charging at him with a fist behind his head. Black ducked under the fist and tried to hit Laxus into his side but he blocked it. Laxus tried to knee Black, who evaded the kick and went behind Laxus and just waited.

_Bloody hell! Their good! The Black guy can defend himself against Laxus with his hands cuff… _thought Bickslow amazed but when he looked down at Laxus he stared laughing. He was not the only one who was amazed from the display but everyone was confused why Bickslow was laying on the floor and nearly pissing himself from laughter. His babies were flying up and down in excitement.

When Laxus turned around he stopped and looked down at himself and got red from anger and embarrassment. He growled again and bent down. Now everyone saw why they had stopped fighting and the hall erupted in laughter. When Laxus managed to pick up his trousers from the ground and put them back on, Bickslow was a laughing mess on the floor.

It crackled and you could see lightning around Laxus. The hall was immediately silent and then you could hear shouts from everywhere because the guild tried to escape the lightning bolts coming. Bickslow got hit while he was still on the floor holding his stomach and shrieked when he got hit.

Black dodged the oncoming bolts and made his way to Bickslow who stared to get up. Bickslow groaned it sure hurts to get hit by one of Laxus lightning's. He brushed some dust of his clothe and gave a shriek "eep!" "Ep, ep" echoed his babies. Because someone groped his ass and when he turned around he saw a winking Black making his way to Lahar.

"As you can see they fight even! When Black has his hands cuffed and with me there we could easily over power him" giggled Dyran with a big smile.  
"Tch" came from Laxus but he didn't say a word.  
"Sooo… I give you Bickslow as assurance that Mister Black comes back?" asked Master.

Dyran nodded and Master nodded too and approved: "okay fine with me!" Everyone turned to Master and then to Bickslow who just waggled his tongue around. Lahar was standing very straight and glared at the Master. Black was now standing in front of him offering his hands to him.

"Well that's settled than see ya in a bit BB and cutie!" with that Dyran ended his called and the lacrima turned itself of. Lahar glared some more but then signed. He turned to the guild Master and announced "He is now your responsible. But before he can go he has to obtain the guild mark first."

**Black's P.o.V**

Makarov beckoned a girl with white hair and a short, upward ponytail to come over. She smiled at Black and asked: "where do you want to have your mark?" Black looked at her and thought for a while and then looked down at his hands and held them in front of Lahar again. Who looked confused but it disappeared as quickly as it came and he removed the handcuffs.

Once his hands were free Black took his right black glove of his hands and held out his palm. The girl put her head to the side and asked "you sure?" Black nodded to her and she took his hand and stamped his inner side of his right hand.

The mark of the fairy turned dark blue at first but then changed it colour to black. Black growled at that and thought _stupid magic! _He put his glove back on and turned around.  
"Let's party the new arrival of a new family member" shouted Makarov. Lahar interrupted the eruption of roars and said: "my job is down and we shall be going!"

Makarov nodded and shouted along with his guild and everyone started drinking. Lahar left with his rune knights and whispered to Black: "be good and await further missions!" Black glared at him and walked towards knighty.

"Well then come on knighty let's go" said Black the knighty waggled his tongue and nodded. That's when Black saw the stamp. _Interesting place to put something like that _Black mused to himself.  
"You don't want to party?" the knighty asked while he followed him "party, party" echoed the weird things.  
"Why should I party something I don't want?" Black responded, with that the knighty went silent.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled Laxus when he walked in front of them. Every head in the guild turned to them.  
"YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME!" shouted the flame brain.  
"To Dyran!" answered Black.  
"Now? We're partying your joining!" snarled Laxus. Black glared at him and a dark aura started to form around Black and he sneered  
"B.U.T I D.O.N'T W.A.N.T T.O!"

Black walked past the stunned Laxus and out the very quiet hall. Bickslow shrugged and waved his goodbye to his guild members who looked hurt and hurried after Black and closed the door behind him.

_Stupid magic council! One day I'm gone destroy it and kill everyone in it _thought Black angry. He mumbled: "stupid plonkers, fuckards and wankstains! They can't do one bloody thing on their own!"  
"Wow those are some mean words for the magic council" mused the knighty and his weird things "mean words, mean words", who caught up to him and was now walking besides him.

Black shrugged and continued walking to the station and scratching irritable at the new mark on his palm.  
"Sooo, your type is someone as Laxus?", inquired the knighty.  
"Well dude, yeah it's a turn on with all those muscles and most big people are big down there, too. That means their reach is pretty good", purred Black.

The knighty smirked "that is true but sometimes small people can reach your good point better than the big and long ones!"  
"Oh? So your into boys who are smaller than you?" suggested Black. Knighty groaned and nodded.

_Oh we're gone have fun _thought Black. At the station Black bought two tickets to Clover and handed one of them to the knighty who thanked him. They waited five minuits until the train was there and sat down in the far end of the train.

"Oh yeah my name is Bickslow and these cute things are my babies", informed him the knighty and the things called babies said "babies, babies." Black nodded. The knighty babbled some more and soon they were talking about this and that until they were in Clover.


End file.
